¿Sueño o Realidad?
by Franela
Summary: Engaños, actuaciones, mentiras, falsedades y patrañas. Existen muchas formas de llamarlas, pero cuando Rin se ha ido junto a Sesshomaru de la aldea y ha sufrido un accidente que le hace perder la memoria, ¿cómo le llamarías a lo que hará el daiyoukai sólo para verla feliz? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


Holas ^^

Pues aquí ahora con otro (uno más corto) one-shot, reto de Ako Nomura para el foro ¡Siéntate!

forum/Sientate/84265/

* * *

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

_Engaños, actuaciones, mentiras, falsedades y patrañas. Existen muchas formas de llamarlas, pero cuando Rin se ha ido junto a Sesshomaru de la aldea y ha sufrido un accidente que le hace perder la memoria, ¿cómo le llamarías a lo que hará el daiyoukai sólo para verla feliz? Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

Oh, que felicidad, al fin Rin se iba junto a su amo Sesshomaru de la aldea, como se lo habían dicho cuando apenas era una niña luego de la gran batalla contra ese hanyou llamado Naraku. ¿Cómo podría describir esa sensación al estar sobre Ah-Un igual que en los viejos tiempos? Simplemente no podía, no con las palabras exactas al menos, sólo podía asemejarse a aquello que sienten las aves cuando vuelan libremente por el cielo, o de esa forma podría decirlo la joven de negros cabellos sobre aquel youkai. Volar. Sí, probablemente eso era, el viento acariciando su rostro, ese olor que tanto había extrañado durante todas las noches que permaneció en el pueblo, ese olor a libertad, a viajes y aventuras, a su amo Sesshomaru. Nunca supo que aquel día llegaría, se sentía maravillada, extasiada, capaz de hacer y deshacer cualquier cosa, y sin embargo todo se truncaría en el momento que un simple demonio se atravesó en su camino. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los seres sobrenaturales que con ella se encontraban pudo detectarlo? Quien sabe, sólo pasó.

Oh, maldita ironía, tan dichosa se encontraba aquella jovencita porque su vida había dado el cambio que tanto esperaba, y ahora estaba ahí, tirada en la fría tierra, con un líquido escarlata saliendo de su cabeza tras caer del lomo del dragón de dos cabezas. ¿Qué veía, qué oía? Tierra roja, troncos verdes, el cielo púrpura; gritos, todavía podía reconocer los gritos del señor Jaken, los gruñidos de Ah-Un. ¿Qué clase de _sueño_ era ese? No, cielos, definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien, ésa era la _realidad_.

Oh, Sesshomaru, el gran youkai, hijo del Perro Comandante, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir aquello; debía conformarse con haberlo destrozado en dos segundos, los dos que no tuvo para evitarlo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Tomaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos, tal y como lo había hecho hacía casi diez años en el bosque. Dio una leve mirada a su alrededor; cielos, era tan parecido, era como si la escena se repitiera. Su sangre, ese aroma volvía a llamarlo, y sabía que no podría volver a usar la Tenseiga en ella, ya se lo había dicho ella cuando la perdió en el infierno. Sin embargo, un sonido fue capaz de hacerlo volver a mirarla: _respiración_. Sí, estaba respirando, aunque el líquido viscoso seguía emanando de ella pero todavía respiraba, todavía vivía.

**...**

Ingenuo destino que lo tenía esperando fuera de esa choza humana. Maldición, y él que pensaba que no tendría que volver a pisar a tan asqueroso lugar. Vio a esa sacerdotisa salir de ahí, con un balde lleno de agua roja y unas telas del mismo color. _"Puedes entrar, Sesshomaru"_ había dicho ella. Claro, como si él necesitara su permiso. Jaken y Ah-Un se quedaron fuera mientras él ingresaba. Ahí estaba su repugnante "medio-hermano", junto con esa anciana a la cual la había encargado cuando la dejó en aquel lugar. Ella yacía en medio de los dos, con telas blancas envolviendo su cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? La veía y no lo creía. Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas, ¿sólo para caer con algo tan insignificante? Perdió la mirada cuando otro sonido llamó su atención: _movimiento_.

_Diablos, una opresión en el cráneo la hacía vacilar. ¡Maldito dolor! Torpes vacíos en los que andaba, aquellos caminos llenos de desierto que la perdían en un extraño mundo. ¿Dónde estaba, qué hacía? ¿Qué era eso, aquello? El suelo desaparecía, pero ella seguía flotando en ese vacío. Una luz, o mejor dicho un claro, se acercaba a ella. ¿Debía temer o alterarse por ese calor que parecía sentir?_

Grandioso oído que le permitía sentir aquellas señales. Abrió levemente sus ojos para poder apreciar más aquella pequeña hazaña de su protegida, y en ese instante la sacerdotisa humana volvió a entrar. Junto a la anciana se acercaron más a ella, hasta que movió ligeramente sus párpados y mostró el chocolate de su iris. Ambas mujeres se pusieron sobre ella, tapándole la visión casi en su totalidad. El youkai permanecía en un rincón de la cabaña, sigiloso.

La joven comenzó a distinguir siluetas de las manchas que veía, luego detallaba sus ropas y cabellos. ¿Quienes eran aquellas personas? ¿Son esas orejas de un perro? ¿Quién era aquel ser en el rincón de aquel lugar?

**...**

— Parece que Rin ha perdido la memoria —había comentado la anciana Kaede al grupo, mientras que el daiyoukai sólo estaba ahí, en completo silencio—. Tiene sentido si se ha provocado tamaña golpe en la cabeza —añadió pensativa.

— ¿Y qué deberemos hacer ahora? —pregunta el monje, tocándose el mentón— Si se asustó al ver a Inuyasha, quién sabe qué podría pasar con Sesshomaru.

— ¡Kef! —exclamó el hanyou— No digan tonterías, no se asustó, sólo se sorprendió —comenta mirando de reojo a su medio-hermano, quien seguía impávido ante todo—. Además, ¿qué tenemos que decidir nosotros? Si a esa niña se le olvidó quién es, no es nuestro problema, iba con el idiota ése.

— Inuyasha —lo llamó el monje—. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

El medio-demonio volvió a bufar, a pesar de que realmente le preocupara el estado de esa _niña_. ¿Y qué hacer ahora? Miroku no exageró cuando había dicho que Rin se asustó al ver a Inuyasha; suerte tenía que el inugami había salido antes de ser visto, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban, pues la chica no comentó algo sobre él. ¿Qué haría ahora el gran Sesshomaru? Sería fácil marcharse, después de todo, ¿quién podría impedírselo? No obstante, algo le impedía hacerlo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**...**

— ¿Entonces mi nombre es Rin? —volvía a preguntar la chica a la joven sacerdotisa que la estaba acompañando desde que despertó, la cual asintió mientras sonreía.

Llevaban en eso algo de tiempo, y no es porque Rin lo olvidara, sino porque quería confirmar todo más de una vez. Es que, ¿cómo describir ese momento? Se sentía en un completo limbo, casi igual a antes de abrir sus ojos, donde creía que no pisaba una tierra o fondo, donde no era capaz de distinguir algo, donde sentía que algo le faltaba, y ese algo se alejaba y la abandonaba. Cielos, no quería seguir sintiendo ese vacío que se extendía por su cuerpo, y por eso estaba tan empecinada en averiguar todo.

— ¿Y qué es usted de mí? —inquirió— ¿Somos parientes o algo?

— Pues, solías decirme que me considerabas como una hermana mayor, pero no somos "parientes" como tú preguntas —explicó ella—. Vives desde hace años con la anciana Kaede y...

No pudo continuar, no sabía qué podía decirle y qué no. ¿Le contaría lo que ella una vez le confió sobre la muerte de sus padres y hermanos? No, sería demasiado de un solo golpe, y también estaba el hecho de que después de aquello la chica no se fue a vivir con ellos de inmediato, sino que viajó junto a su "cuñado" durante la batalla contra Naraku. Sí, definitivamente todo alcanzaba para varias noches de cuentos, pero no en este caso donde aquello no era un cuento, sino que era la vida de la joven de negros cabellos que había olvidado todo lo que había vivido, y quién sabe cuántas cosas jamás podría llegar a recordar si no recuperaba pronto su memoria.

Para suerte de la azabache, Sango llegó en ese momento a socorrerla. Disculpándose, entonces, por dejarla algunos minutos a solas, Kagome salió de la choza de la anciana Kaede para irse a la entrada del pueblo, donde todos estaban reunidos.

_Sin embargo, nadie contaba con que la curiosa chica los observara desde una distancia prudente tratando de escuchar la conversación, sin poder evitar sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez al divisar un extraño ser de cabellos platinados, nívea piel con unas extrañas marcas y una rara capa que caía desde su hombro derecho._

**...**

Rin recogía flores en un campo abierto, acompañada de las hijas de la señora Sango y de la hija menor de la señora Kagome, una pequeña hanyou. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que despertó sin recuerdos o memorias, y trabajo le había costado entender lo que trataban de explicarle. Supo que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto junto a sus hermanos cuando era una niña; por algún momento creyó que ése era aquel vacío que sentía, pero desechó esa idea al entender que no podía, lamentablemente, sentir ese vacío por quienes no conocía o recordaba. Según también le contaron, fue producto de una batalla contra un malvado demonio que ella terminó en esa aldea, porque la suya había sido destruida.

Por quien nunca preguntó fue por aquel ser que había visto esa noche en las afueras de la aldea. No escuchó de lo que hablaban, porque podía ver el cielo caerse a pedazos, los árboles sacar sus raíces de la tierra y ponerse a andar, las montañas llorar a cántaros formando nuevos ríos, a los caballos podrían salirle alas y volar como los pájaros, y aún así tendría la vista y todos sus sentidos fijados en él. _¿Quién era?_ No lo sabría hasta la noche siguiente, cuando, mirando la fracción de luna que se hallaba en el cielo luego de que le contaran lo relativo a su vida, trataba de conseguir más respuestas. Sabe que fue un accidente el haberlo visto, porque se dio cuenta de que la intención de aquel ser, de aquel demonio, era pasar desapercibido para ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se detenía al tiempo que su corazón se volvía a acelerar. Esa sensación, oh, aquella sensación que le produjo el estar cerca de él. El rubor en sus mejillas persistía, mientras que la gélida mirada de oro de aquel youkai continuaba sobre ella.

Desde aquella vez solían verse algunas veces en un claro cercano; por algún extraño motivo Rin sabía cuando él vendría, como si una corazonada le indicara aquello. No sabía por qué, pero cuando solía verlo sentía una paz interior que no era capaz de describir, como si él fuera capaz de elevarla en un suave vaivén a algún extraño lugar. Siempre se preguntaba si lo conocía de algún lugar, porque era demasiado grata la sensación para ser un completo desconocido.

**...**

Oh, que felicidad sentía la chica al verlo bajo un árbol, temblaba de la emoción con tan sólo una mirada, con tan sólo una palabra de aquel frío youkai cuando la visitada. Dulces ocasiones que se daban lugar en ciertas lunas, las que ella no comentaba con alguien por tener el temor de que se lo arrebatan. No, no podía permitir que lo hicieran, así que camuflaba toda esa felicidad para mantener sus reuniones esporádicas con aquel estoico ser.

Oh, maldita memoria que no era capaz de regresar; cuanto deseaba ella el saber quien era aquel demonio que parecía ser un ángel, con el cual era el único que parecía llenar aquel vacío que sentía desde que despertó luego de sufrir ese accidente. Sin embargo, nunca preguntó sobre él, porque algo le decía que no obtendría respuestas, no las que buscaba al menos. Incluso a él nunca le preguntó sobre sí mismo, sólo se conformaba con estar a su lado.

Oh, Sesshomaru, el gran youkai, hijo del Perro Comandante, ¿prefirió ignorar las "sugerencias" de aquel grupo y de igual manera seguía viendo a su protegida como si nada hubiese ocurrido? No entendía el motivo por el cual dejó que le contaran todas esas mentiras, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sería lo mejor para ella. Entonces, ¿por qué iba cada en ciertas lunas a verla? ¿Acaso ello no provocaba más confusiones en la chica? Sabía que eso no pasaba, y también sabía que nadie estaba enterado de todo; era _su_ secreto.

— Señor Sesshomaru —lo había llamado la chica un día, contemplando una flor casi marchita en sus manos.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió él, con sus párpados cerrados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— Algún día, cuando yo muera, ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí? —preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y el youkai no pudo evitar recordar la misma pregunta que había sido hecha hace más de diez años, y que recibiría la misma respuesta.

— No seas tonta —dijo él, mostrando como pocas veces un cambio en su estático rostro, apreciando esa sonrisa sincera de ella.

_Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Sesshomaru sabía que todo volvería a la normalidad algún día; y quizás, sólo quizás, lo esperaba con ansias. En el fondo puede que reconociera que lo que hicieron esos humanos y su repugnante medio-hermano fue lo mejor para la joven de negros cabellos: tratar de borrar su doloroso pasado podría aliviar el olvido de éste. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a solas era como si aquel día no hubiese ocurrido, como si por culpa de su descuido ella no hubiera perdido la memoria, porque la pelinegra actuaba de igual forma, con la misma familiaridad de siempre, con la misma sonrisa que le otorgaba al frío daiyoukai._

_Entonces, él la sabía feliz._

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Cielos, creo no haber escrito algo tan corto D:  
¿Críticas, sugerencias?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibida n_n

Saludos c:  
_**Franela ^^**_


End file.
